


Simple Sunday Mornings

by SaraJaye



Series: The Tellius AU-Verse [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Routines, Soren Secretly Likes Apple Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike <i>respects</i> people who can follow morning routines, he's just never gotten into them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Sunday Mornings

It's like clockwork. Every Sunday morning, Soren will wake up after hitting the snooze button on the alarm twice. He showers, puts on his usual gray hoodie and black jeans, makes his tea and sits down to read the paper.

Ike, on the other hand, couldn't follow a morning routine if his life depended on it. Sometimes he'll be up before Soren's alarm even goes off, other times he'll sleep till eleven and run across the street to Burger King for breakfast.

"How can you _eat_ that?" Soren asks when Ike returns one Sunday morning, munching on a Croissan'wich with double sausage. Ike smiles a little, pulling something out of the bag with his free hand.

"Don't worry, I got something for you, too." Soren glances up from the paper and his eyes light up for a split second; while he's known for his hatred of most fast food, Soren does like his apple pie. He'll deny it to hell and back, but Ike always brings one back on his fast food runs and Soren always looks blissful as he digs in.

"Thank you. I'll keep it in the refrigerator for later." Ike hands him the package, and onto the one organized shelf in the messy fridge it goes. The kitchen still smells of poached eggs and toasted wheat bread, but the sink is spotless. Soren always makes sure to load the dishwasher even when he only uses a single plate.

"I'll run the dishwasher today," Ike offers. He's not the most domestic person, but he knows how to pour dish detergent into the compartment in the door. He'a also not too bad at folding laundry, another thing they need to do after yesterday's run to the laundromat.

There's a few other chores to be done around the apartment, mainly scrubbing the shower and cleaning out the pantry. It snowed last night, and the kids who usually shovel for them went to a family reunion this weekend so Ike will need to do that, too.

But as Ike finishes his breakfast and Soren finishes reading the paper, the only thing that sounds appealing is curling up in front of the TV in the living room and finding something good on Netflix. And as Soren neatly folds the paper and puts it on the table, Ike knows he's thinking the same thing.

"The laundry and the snow will still be here this afternoon."

"Right." Soren gives him a rare smile, Ike finds a blanket and they make themselves comfortable on the couch. It's huge, takes up about half the living room, it's soft and warm and Mom was happy to get rid of it to make room for the old-fashioned divan she found at a yard sale last spring. _Her loss, our gain,_ Soren had said as Boyd and Mia helped them take it apart, move it inside and put it back together.

Ike casually flips around before finding some old movie they can both tolerate. Sunday mornings aren't the best for TV.

Not that it matters. In a few moments they'll barely be paying attention to the TV anyway.


End file.
